


The Road To Hell

by joidianne4eva



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the 100 word challenge on fic_promptly. The prompt: any, any, Exile</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road To Hell

Damon wasn’t a selfless vampire but that didn’t mean that he didn’t still possess a shred of dignity and that was what had prompted his self-exile. No matter what anyone else said, he was capable of emotions that weren’t lust and hatred and those shrivelled up wreck of emotions told him to leave before he ruined Alaric’s life and for once he was going to listen to them.

Marching towards the car he froze when he caught sight of the man in question lounging there, one brow cocked as he stared at Damon’s duffel.

“So where are we going then?”


End file.
